<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wish U a merry xmas by KkuraInMyHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929143">I wish U a merry xmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkuraInMyHeart/pseuds/KkuraInMyHeart'>KkuraInMyHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkuraInMyHeart/pseuds/KkuraInMyHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in Mikasa and Jean relationship in a christmas mood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I wish U a merry xmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas carols sounded on the old-looking radio that was located on the kitchen counter, the snow fell from the sky giving it a radiant appearance in the morning light that reflected on the window, the clarity that drew the shape of the flakes on the shiny wooden floor of the apartment and the silver balls of the Christmas tree. Everything was so cozy. Jean moved around the kitchen, despite his height, his smooth and coordinated movements give him a relaxed air; It was as if he was dancing to the tune, he was dressed in an ugly Christmas sweater and gray cotton pants. Tousled hair to the shoulders, his eyes of the color of honey that glow with excitement, his mouth giving a calm smile. That's how Mikasa found him that morning.</p>
<p>She got up with the Christmas rhythm soft and subtle voice of Jean singing in the kitchen <em>&lt;&lt; Christmas day &gt;&gt;.</em> There was still a long way to go before Christmas, about 15 days to be exact, but the atmosphere was already established. The night before, they had finished decorating their apartment, a small loft they had found in a quiet corner of the capital Mitras. The red colors accompanied by the golden tones, to the words of her boyfriend<strong><em>: " Your two favorite colors, my love "</em></strong>. Of course, they were her favorites, her precious scarf that reminded her of his beloved family in cold times and long distances was covered in that color and how could she not love golden? If it was the color that she saw in Jean's eyes every morning when he woke up when the sun struggled to enter between the curtains, illuminating his face and shining when reflected; Although that was something that she would keep to herself, it was enough that her beloved knew that she liked those colors, they could have been together for a while, but she still had a hard time fully expressing her feelings and thoughts. They had spent a few hundred dollars and many hours of your time for your little universe remained the most hospitable possible, but it was worth it. </p>
<p>Jean is turned to look at his baby girl who was rest under the door of the room they shared. Hair black as night untidy, pale skin contrasting with the black shirt that said <em>&lt;&lt; Jean's world &gt;&gt;</em> he had given her at some point in their relationship. She was just so perfect. he smiles at her and keeping the silence of the scene invite her by gestures to sit on the stools in the kitchen. he served her a mug of tea, a mug with Christmas patrons: Santa hugging a pine tree. A design they had chosen together. He leaned in to kiss the girl on the lips and then on the forehead. he turned to continue cooking the blueberry pancakes, a recipe that his loving mother had taught him. </p>
<p><strong>  "why we're so quiet this morning?"</strong> She said as she took a sip from his steaming cup of tea and it sounded <em>&lt;&lt; All I want for Christmas is you &gt;&gt;</em> on the radio.  </p>
<p>
  <strong>  "I'm just thinking, this will be our fifth Christmas together."</strong>
</p>
<p>They smiled and looked at the mural behind the Christmas tree, full of small polaroids taken by Mikasa at some point in his relationship; It had all started so chaotically, but look they now finally ended together, so unbreakable.</p>
<p>
  <strong>  "Is there something special you want for Christmas? Please, tell me this year. You know I'm not very good at thinking these things."</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>  "Honey, I don't need any special gifts. You are the only thing I want for Christmas" </strong>he said while the girl sat in his lap.</p>
<p>As the snow falls outside, the lights of the Christmas tree shine brightly, Mikasa and Jean share a warm kiss. Even if the wind is cold and things are difficult; they feel alive because they know why winters are so special. They have each other and that's their little Christmas miracle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English is not my first language so sorry if a make a mistake. I love Jeankasa and I want to reflect they Christmas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>